Audaciously Touch
by AegeanYaLin
Summary: I don't know what is going to happen yea. but Mione's world is transport back to 2BC, and as a prize to Warrior Malfoy; Draco's not in horny mood, but he change his mind after see Mione. And now the only thing Mione can do is prey a hero show up."Help"


Audaciously Touch  
  
AegeanYalin   
  
I don't own harry potter serious.   
  
Chapter one  
  
"What?" The brown hair girl scream out in horror.   
  
"You just say to Heracles that you don't believe God. So that serves your rights." The sweet Penelope continues "Aphrodite sure have spoil you enough, now I have to go, so good bye."  
  
A fresh light, she has disappeared into the fog.   
  
"No, No, don't leave me, some one, please, someone, how can you let this none sense happening. Eros, can you hear me? Aphrodite? Please help me." She lost herself in the sob holding her head with both hands.   
  
Suddenly the sleeping beauty sit up in the bed cover with sweat, realized it's just a dream. 'How come it feels so real'? Lean over the night table, try to grab the cup of water, she realized there is no night table, awake fully, she start looking around the room under the delicate moonlight.   
  
"Oh, my god, this is not a dream and this is not my room." Stand up on the floor, she look down at her self only found her body been wipe with a white fiber like Penelope have wear in her dream. She walk toward it, and standing there the whole time until the light comes out from the horizons, until the voice from the other side of the door calls her name. She was too dumbful to react, she was surprise and can't not just simple cope with in such short time. The young girl has stay in blank expression the whole night with out moving or speaking.  
  
"Hermione, time for breakfast." An older female voice came from the other side of the door.   
  
'Mother?' Slowly, Hermione make her way to the door, and open it. She saw a strange old lady in front of her. "Mother? What are you doing here?" how can her mother been back in time with her just like that.   
  
"Are you okay, honey? I'm always waking you for breakfast. What is wrong?" The Old lady respond, touch Hermione's forehead to see if she have fever or anything. How can this be, her mother act like nothing is wrong, this is so.. so... strange.   
  
"I'm okay," taking her mother's hand off her forehead. "Let's go down to have breakfast." They walk down to the kitchen and silently eat. 'Cope with change, maybe I can found some other way to get out of this silly mess.' She though.   
  
For the next few months Hermione have been wondering in the city try to learn things in this Greek city. It was kind of weird at first because there are a lot of people she knows back in 21 century. But so far she did not see Harry or Ron anywhere yet, maybe they didn't come with her then. On the third day when her mother have insist her to go the Erechtheum with her, and their she met the Priestess Ginny, which is Ginny Wesley.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione, I haven't see you for like ten days, what have you been?" Ginny hug her tight like every surrounding is just normal. Hermione is getting used to it, because she knows she is the only one knows that they have been transporting back into 2 B.C. For the sake of her own, she didn't want everyone think she is strange, so she never tell anyone about her.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione   
  
Today is June the 31th, the people don't use weeks here. I think I will go to the riverbank instead of the temple today after lunch.   
  
At the riverbank.  
  
I found a nice spot under the tree, and sits there with my new cat. Looking out to the distance I found there is other people here besides me. The two men wear armor on the cross-river look at me with weird expression. It was too far, I couldn't see them clear enough, but soon they start running to my direction. And of course, at the other side of the river. When they got closer and closer, I founds out that is Ron and Harry. Quickly I stand up, try to make a better view. Them they stop, and yell out "HERMIONE... HERMIONE ... ITS...THAT.... YOU?" They wave out the hands. "YEAH," oh, how I miss them. As soon, I shout back, they jump into the river and I saw them saw toward me. Oh! My god, they are so.... Exciting. And there I though I was the one who miss them. They most have a fever or something, because they were not like that back in school.   
  
Anyways, they come out of the river, still panting.   
  
"Slow down, you two." That is all I manage to say. Sometime I wonder too, why people called me know-it-all, because I obviously don't know how to react to this situation now.   
  
"Slow down?." Panting. "Are you kidding, I though you have been capture." Ron says.  
  
"Yeah, what happen? Hermione." Harry continues ask before I can even answer Ron.   
  
"Hold.. Hold" I put out my hand. "What do you mean I been capture?"   
  
Frown. "We though you were still back in Geraistor City when Athena's army attack there." Ron blurt out.  
  
Well, I guess that could be the situation before, but "well, I'm here now, so don't worry, I don't really knows what happen, to tell you the truth, I faint away, when I wake up, I was out side of our city wall." Which was half-truth, I did faint away and found I'm here at the city.   
  
"Why are you guys wearing armor?" I ask.  
  
"What? We have become warriors at Athena few weeks ago." Harry replied proudly, then frown again. "Mione, if you haven't been capture, why aren't you at Alexandria?"  
  
"Why should I be there?"   
  
"Our troop will soon be here to attack before down." Ron say with a wide eyes.  
  
"And why do you let them attack our own city?" I ask angrily.  
  
"We are Athenian, we can't stop what others do just because some of our friends is here."   
  
Harry suddenly shout out which scary me a bit. "Go, quickly, go home and get out of here with your parents before down."   
  
"But what about Ginny?"   
  
"we were here get her, so don't worry about here."   
  
So I run back home, I told my parents to go to Athena first, I will follow behind because I have to inform Lavender on the next door. But unforturally, she went to river before I got there. So I go after her, which was very risky consider the time was so little, but she is one of my best friend.   
  
"Lavender, let's get out of here now, Athenian is coming." I shout, and quickly grab her arm and run toward the city entry.  
  
"What! What is happening?" She asks between the breaths.   
  
"Tell you went we get out of here..." we too late now I guess.   
  
Seem those fires coming from far the east; the Athenian is already starting attacking us. And the people shouting. "Oh, my god, what are we going to do." Lavender asks as we stop on our track.   
  
Draco watch as the Greek city wall falls down, he kick his horse with a sword on his left hand, he slowly get into the city proudly, leaving the prince's dead body lie on the floor. So much for today, his body is exhausted; he wishes he could have a nice bath right now. Prince Paller is not weak, but still so easy to beat considers Draco is his enemy. With in the hour, he will get the report from his soldier that they have clear the whole city. He was very satisfied now. On the earlier day, he lost a bet to Blair, but now after finish a city, he wasn't mad now, just need the rest. The wager between Blair is to agree switch the girl they will get after defeat Greek city; consider Draco had higher statue than Blair Draco always gets the prettiest girl, and that make Blair so jealous. Draco was glad Blair will took the girl now, because he don't want to be arouse, and the girl he will get just have to rest somewhere else. He put on his famous smirk as he look across the city inside with people who surrender and knee before him, God knows how much he enjoy just seem that.   
  
Author: Oh, my god, I miss the reviews, please give me some, I know it's sucks, and the grammer is horrible, but that is the best I can do, does any of yall willing to be my Editor? Please send me a email if you can.   
  
Love. Aegean 


End file.
